


The Immortals: The Rolling Stone Interview

by ThatPilotGirl



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Bisexual Polyamory, Bisexuality, Everything i write is bisexual polyamory, Interview style, Interviews, Multi, Music, Polyamory, especially for this crew, i have, rolling stone magazine is in way more fics than it has any right to be, so many au ideas for these losers, they're queer, y'all have no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPilotGirl/pseuds/ThatPilotGirl
Summary: As their new album releases, The Immortals sit down with an interviewer from Rolling Stone Magazine
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova & Quynh | Noriko, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova/Quynh | Noriko, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> things that i own: not the old guard or rolling stone

_A name like "The Immortals" certainly paints a picture, and the rock band has lived up to their chosen moniker. Over the past decade and a half, their signature song "Bloody Lovers" off of their first album, "Searching" (2005) has never left the charts. "Searching" was followed by "Battle Dreams" (2008), "Witch Hunting," (2011), "Lost Year" (2012), "Fresh Blood" (2016) and now "The Old Guard" (2020). Each one has topped the charts. Frontwoman Andromache "Andy" Scythia, lead guitar Nicolo "Nico" de Genova, bass player Yusuf "Joey K" Al-Kaysani, and drummer Noriko "Q" Quynh, along with band manager Sebastian "Booker" Le Livre, sat down with our interviewer to discuss the new album, old friends, and whatever else passes through the mind of a rock band around whom Hall of Fame buzz swirls despite not having eligibility for another decade._

**Hey everyone. It's good to meet all of you.**

Andy: Hey! Good to meet you to. Lykon* spoke very highly of you. Nile right?

**Yup. I feel like I'm under a lot of pressure now. It was awesome speaking with Lykon, he was a great interviewee.**

Booker: Aw shit, didn't mean it like that. If anything, these miscreants should feel pressured. They're not nearly as well behaved as he is.

Joey K **:** *shoves Booker* I'll show you well behaved. But seriously, we're really happy to be here.

B: Yeah, because it's Nicky's favorite bar in North America.

Nico: Well yeah. Only so many bars on this continent have good prosecco.

**Not exactly a conventional drink for a rock star.**

N: *laughs* I guess not. We're not super good at being conventional rockers though.

**Maybe not. But whatever you're doing is certainly working for you. Tell me about this latest album?**

Q: What about it? Um. It has 10 songs on it. It's a rock album? Sorry. Andy has been telling me I need to talk more in interviews, but I never know what to say.

A: Doing great babe. But seriously. We're really happy with how everything turned out, and how all of the different voices were able to come together to make something awesome. Lykon, of course, is on a couple of tracks and we were super excited to get Copper* in on some keyboards. He's so talented.

**I was so surprised to see his name. My parents played his old albums around the house all the time.**

N: Well, we've been trying to expand our influences, and swing was a cool place to look.

Q: I've always really liked jazz drumming, but hadn't quite gotten into it as much as I wanted to. This was an opportunity to dive back into that.

J: I like you even more now, Nile. My parents had those albums on vinyl. Lots of happy memories.

**So is that influence from an older genre where the album title came from?  
**

B: Well SHIT!

A: Y'know, not consciously, but now that you mention it, it may have helped.

N: *Nods in agreement* In all honestly, the album title is kind of a joke. Like, we're all in our mid-late 30s, Andy turns 40 in three weeks. None of us are actually old, but we're been on the charts since 2005. So many bands have flared out in that time, so many who are still around started way after us. 40 is only old for rockstars and football players.

J: And then on the other side of it, you've got guys like Springsteen who have been around for three times as long as we have and are still putting out new music. So we're not old at all compared to him. We're kind of caught in between. 

**Ok, I see where you're coming from. Even if you're not Springsteen, 15 years is kind of a long time. I mean, there's a lot of rumors out there about your...uh...relationships, but don't you ever get sick of each other?**

A: It's OK, you can say that people think we're all fucking. 

B: *throws up hands* I am staying out of this one.

**I mean, that's not exactly...**

J: It's ok. Look, none of us have ever been shy about our affection for each other. We're lucky enough to live in a world that is growing more and more accepting of all kinds of love, whether that be interracial, same-sex, across religious lines, whatever. We're going to keep doing us, and let people come to their own conclusions because at the end of the day our business is ours. But if doing us, if showing our affection, means that one more couple somewhere in the world has the courage to walk down the street holding hands, all the better.

N: Ever the poet.

Q: Ok, I know I said I need to get better at interviews but none of y'all actually answered the original question, so I feel vindicated.

A: Do you want to do the honors then?

Q: I'll give it a crack. I think the answer really is that we love each other a whole lot. _Lost Years_ has more solo written songs than any of our other albums, because we thought we were taking a long break after _Witch Hunting_. We scattered all over the world and ended up coming back together after only a few months when we realized we had all been writing songs anyways. We missed each other too much.

**Scattered all over the world huh?  
**

J: Allll over the world. I was in Morocco doing some genealogy, Andy was hiking in South Africa, Quynh was visiting friends in Vietnam, and Nico was volunteering in Brazil. Booker was on the beach in France.

B: Yeah, and I would have stayed there if you lunatics hadn't dragged me back for another album before the previous one had stopped dropping singles.

A: You know you missed us too. And besides, we haven't had that short of a break since. You've had plenty of time to hang out on the Riviera.

B: Hmm. Another round anyone?

*Everyone orders, Booker goes to the bar and returns with a full tray*

 **So I feel like we kind of skipped an important step. We just talked about how y'all haven't really separated in a while, but we never talked about how you came together in the first** **place.**

A: Isn't this stuff on Wikipedia?

**It is, but I'd rather get it directly from you.**

Q: Eh, fair. Same way all young dumb 20somethings come together: college.

N: What she said. Q and I had a World Religions class together Junior year and got paired up for a project. We ended up friends. I noticed a bunch of drumsticks around her apartment the first time I went over, so of course I had to ask if she was a drummer.

Q: I didn't have a kit at the time. I was so embarrassed because he kept asking when we were gonna play together and I kept making excuses. Guitars are a lot easier to travel with than a whole pile of toms and cymbals and everything. I was really tired one night and I came home and Nico was there. He was waxing poetic about some guy in his lit class and said something like "we should write a song to celebrate." He hadn't even talked to this guy yet, and I had just gotten off work, hadn't eaten, all that. So I snapped. I was like "You can write it, but if you want me to play it you're gonna have to pull a kit out of your ass because I can't"

N: So I talked to the guy, and it turned out that he played bass, and he sometimes taught at the local community center. And they had a kit there. For the record: Q now agrees he is worth waxing poetic about.

J: I was the guy.

N: Yeah, I think they got that.

**See, pulling a drum kit out of your ass is not on Wikipedia. I'm still a little confused about where Andy came from.**

N: Oh, we're all a little confused about where Andy came from.

A: *deadpan* New York.

J: In all seriousness, it's a minor miracle she joined us. She was basically a celebrity in our college town. She fronted a few different bands, sold out any bar with a stage, showed up on "best of the region" lists, all while doing her master's degree in music history.

A: Hey, give Lykon some credit.

J: Of course! They had an act for a minute.

A: More like a year. He just wanted a pop-ier sound and I was veering more and more towards rock, so we stopped playing together.

J: Their last show was an EVENT. I heard rumors of undergrad music majors crying when they couldn't get tickets.

A: Greatly exaggerated I'm sure. And anyways, he's had at least one feature on every single one of our albums so it's not like that actually was their last chance.

Q: Well, they didn't know that at the time.

J: ANYWAYS to get back on topic, about three months after that last show, me, Q, and Nico were at a bar together and she was just...there. Alone for some reason. And so we did a shot and literally drew straws.

Q: I drew the short straw.

N: Thank God, because we found out later she was alone because she had just gotten dumped by her boyfriend and was not in the mood for Men. If Joe or I had gone up to her, she wouldn't have given us the time of day.

Q: So I go up to her and I'm absolutely in awe. "can...can I buy you a drink? And also, doyouwanttoplaymusicwithmyfriendsandiwemightbestartingaband."

J: It was exactly like that. Nico and I were hovering and I'm pretty sure he physically facepalmed.

N: I did.

Q: But she said yes. And I remember it was so embarrassing going to the community center, because I still didn't have my own kit.

N: We were all crazy nervous because she was so well known in our town, and had played with a couple of local groups that were now making Actual Records* and here we were...in a community center. It didn't matter once we started playing though.

J: We just clicked.

**Andy, anything to add?**

A: I just knew that any girl who had the nerve to ask was worth giving a shot. OH! And I can tell you about Booker. He was an undergrad in the "Business of Music" class I TA'ed for. I was always super impressed with him, so when we started getting more attention I brought him on board. I think he called Lykon the fifth member of the band earlier, but Book deserves that title more. Lykon can be sixth.

B: Aw shucks.

A: *Ruffling Booker's hair* Nothing but the truth!

**Awww. OK. That's about all I've got. Anyone have anything else they want to say?**

B: Buy the fucking album, I wanna go back to the beach.

RS.

_Editors Notes: Lykon Ward's interview can be found in our March 2020 issue_

_James "Copper" Copley is a Grammy-winning Jazz pianist._

_Keane & Co, whom Andy played with in college, signed their first major label contract about a month before The Immortals met._


	2. Chapter 2

_The Old Guard_ Tracklist:

"On Screen Death"

"Passing Through" (ft. Celeste)

"Four Chambers"

"Ancient History" (ft. Copper and Lykon Ward)

"All and More"

"Still in This"

"When it's Time" (ft. Lykon Ward)

"Strapped Down"

"Around the World Again" (ft. Copper)

"Until The End"

Hidden Bonus Track: "Dead Yet?"

**Author's Note:**

> "The Immortals" are obviously a fictional band, but some details are pulled from The Killers  
> The interview format, title and all, is pulled from a Rolling Stone interview with Mick Jagger  
> The "local music scene in a college town" stuff is pulled from my own time in school.
> 
> ...I kinda want to write a booker/nile follow up


End file.
